


Those Damn Potter Boys

by Angel_Cakes243



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Brothers, Good Draco Malfoy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: On July 31, 1980, Lilly Potter gave birth to two beautiful boys: Harry James and Draco Evan Potter.  On the night of Voldemort's attack, Lilly's best friend Severus came into custody of both boys.  The adventure these twins must go on together will be the true test for these inseparable brothers.
Kudos: 15





	Those Damn Potter Boys

Severus Snape frowned as he looked down into the basket on his couch. Two small babies slept happily together in the basket.

One of the boys had pitch black hair and tan skin. When his eyes were open, they were the most striking green One would ever see, just like his mother's. He had a lighting scar on his forehead.

The second baby had fire red hair and skin just as dark. His calculating eyes were the same deep brown as their father's. Unlike his twin, he had no scar.

Snape sighed as he looked at the sleeping babes. He never thought that he would end up with the boys. He never imagined Lilly and James would be murdered. But they were. So here he was.

He had no idea how to take care of children.

He was completely lost. The little red headed baby started crying, which set off his brother. Snape picked them up and sighed.

He was in trouble.

-*-

"Morning Potter." Harry and his friends looked up at the figure. They were met with a red headed boy their age with slytherin robes. The trio smiled and the smirking boy.

"I could say the same to you Potter." The boys laughed as their friends rolled their eyes. The red head sat down. His hair was as curly as Hermione's and fell in his face a bit.

"So Draco, did you study for the potions test?"

"Of course I did 'mione! What do you take me for, my brother?" Draco laughed as Harry punched his shoulder.

"Alright, I have to go before the other snakes loose their minds. They loose their minds when the slytherin prince isnt there."

"I thought you had to be a pure blood to be the prince." Ron said with a playful smirk. Draco smirked back.

"Normally you do, but when you have the know how and the skill to manipulate the prats, things start changing for the better. For you anyway. Think of it as one big game of wizard chess Ronald." With a smirk and a twinkle in his brown eyes, Draco stood up and sauntered back to his table. Ron gave hardy a look.

"Mate, your brother is down right scary."

"Yeah, until Uncle Sev pulls out old baby photos." The three of them laughed as the breakfast fest continued.

-*-

Harry and Draco were absolutely seething with rage as they screamed at eachother.

"Harry you're overreacting!"

"Draco you could have gotten seriously hurt! I am not overreacting!"

"Its Notts! What is he going to do, threaten me to death?! I can take care of things Harry! I don't need you breathing over me all the time!" The two fell quiet as Harry clenched his fists.

"Fine! If you don't need me I'll shove off then! Don't talk to me again! Don't even look at me!" Harry stormed off. Draco chased after him.

"Harry that isn't what I ment! Harry stop!" Draco was shoved back by his older brother before he could grab his wrist.

"Fuck off Draco!" The boy sat in silence as the other half of his being stormed off.

-*-

The students of Hogwarts stood on one side of the feild, while the death eaters stood on the other. Draco had been missing since their fight, and to say Harry was drowning in fear was an understatement. Voldemort shook his head.

"Harry, I do hope we can strike a deal." Harry glared at the Dark Lord.

"I would never make a deal with you!" Voldemort smirked slightly.

"But I have something of yours. Something you may want back." He made a quick gesture and a body moved forward. Harry's eyes filled with tears as he saw the red hair of his brother, now covered in dirt and caked in blood. His chocolate eyes were almost black from some brainwashing spell as he held his wand in his hand. He looked right at Harry and gave him a sickly sweet smile. Harry shook his head.

"That isn't Draco..."

"It is, I can promise you that. I just decided to use your bond to my advantage. He isn't even marked."

"Draco! Snap out of it! I'm sorry for what i said! You were right, I was overreacting! Please! You have to snap out of it!"

"Nice try Potter, but I'm afraid that wont work. Now, you and your army step down, and I hand over young Draco here. Yet stand against me, and I kill him." Harry's tears fell as he looked at his brother. He shook his head and raised his wand.

"If I did, Draco would never forgive me." Voldemort's grin fell to a scowl.

"Very well. Avada-!"

"Stop!" Everyone was shocked as Voldemort's wand flew out of his hands. Everyone turned and saw Draco's wand pointed right in his face. The youngest Potter's eyes were clear as he glared.

"Next time you threaten a set of twins, make sure that their bond isn't very strong. Mind control spells only work for so long."

"Draco!" Draco looked over quickly.

"Harry!" Draco ran to his brother and nearly tackled him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Draco!"

"Its ok. I'm sorry too. Let's worry about this later, we have a war to win." Harry nodded. The twins put their backs together and pointed the wands at the dark lord. Their free hands intertwined as the clung to eachother. Voldemort growled as one of his death eaters handed him his wand. Two blasts of green light met one blast of red light. The twins gripped each other's hands harder. The magic they shared pulsed in the air around them. With a scream, Voldemort died. For good.

-*-

"Did you take Professor Potter's test today?"

"Yeah I did! It was so hard!"

"I don't understand why he has to be such a hardass all the time!" Two students turned around at the sound of someone clearing their throats.

"I do hope we didnt just here you two talking about a Professor behind their back." The two students shook their heads with wide eyes.

"We'll let you off on a warning this time, but don't let it happen again." The students nodded quickly and ran off. Draco shook his head with a found smile.

"You're two easy on them Harry. That's why they think I'm a hard ass." Harry grinned.

"You can be a hard ass Draco. Especially to those kids." Harry laughed as his brother punched him in the arm.

"Shut up moron."

"Make me prat." The twins laughed and threw their arms around each other's shoulders. They went to their shared chambers and wrote to Snape, asking if they could come over for tea over the weekend. It didnt take a genius to see that, despite all they had been through, these brothers weren't going to be seperated that easily. Any one who tried, well....

They wouldn't live to regret it.


End file.
